


☸ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂꋊ☸ |huαng rєnjun|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Immune, Murder, PTSD, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, last of us inspired, light fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ι ωαηηα sтαү ωιтн үσυ""🇨🇷🇴🇸🇸🇮🇳🇬 🇹🇭🇪 🇼🇷🇴🇳🇬 🇵🇪🇷🇸🇴🇳 🇪🇳🇩🇸 🇺🇵 🇩🇪🇦🇩🇱🇾"Haven Bureau is living in a world of evil. She's killed. She saw people get killed. When Haven watches her father get murdered right in front of her, she and her love interest Renjun, are gonna hunt down and kill every last one of them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)





	☸ꁝꋬ꒦ꏂꋊ☸ |huαng rєnjun|

**✞𝟏✞**

**Haven’s P.O.V**

**I hate this. I don’t know why, Renjun told me to come to this. But I’m here. I can’t disappoint him. Last week him and his long term (on & off) girlfriend broke up -- for real this time, and I think he’s taking it pretty hard.**

**On second thought -- never mind. I see him dancing and having this huge smile on his face, and I take a sip of my whiskey and I sighed.**

**I see Renjun’s ex girlfriend, Arden walk up to me and she sighed as she also had a drink in her hand**

**“I hate these things.” She sighed and I chuckled**

**“Tell me about it.” I replied and she sighed**

**“Your old man, really laid into me today.” She says and I sighed, what the fuck did my dad do now?**

**“What happened?” I ask her**

**“Another big lecture about my patrols. Don’t go here. Don’t go there. It’s funny how involved he gets whenever you’re scheduled to go out.” She says and I sighed -- me and my dad had a falling out, a couple of years ago, after he finally told me the truth after lying to me -- for two years!**

**You see, I’m immune. I’m immune to whatever the fuck is happening to the world. I can’t get infected and turn into one of them. But me and my dad traveled all across the country to get me to the Fireflies, so they could make a cure, but he stopped that, just because it would kill me.**

**“Yeah.” I sighed**

**“He’s uh . . . putting on quite the show.” Arden says, and I looked up to see Renjun dipping the girl he was dancing with, as the song ended, and she was laughing about it -- obviously having a good time**

**“I give you guys two weeks until you’re back together.” I tell Arden and she scoffed**

**“Not gonna happen.” She told me**

**“He uh . . . say something to you?” She asked me after a few seconds of silence, and I smiled**

**“Make it one week.” I say**

**“Haven! Hey!” I hear Renjun’s voice greet me, as he walked over to us**

**“What took you so long?” He asked me as he took my drink from my hand**

**“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” I ask him, as he finished my drink**

**“Renjun.” Arden says emotionlessly**

**“Arden.” He says back in the same tone -- oh boy.**

**“C’mon.” He says as he took my hand and started walking**

**“Hey, don’t forget we’re headin’ out early, so get some rest.” Arden tells us and Renjun looks back at her**

**“Yes, ma’am.” He says giving her a salute, and rolling his eyes**

**“You’re such a dick.” I whisper to Renjun, and he chuckled**

**“Come on. Don’t you start with me.” Renjun says, as he placed my hands on his waist, and he placed his hands around my neck**

**“Okay, I have a very serious question for you.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Okay . . .” I wonder**

**“How bad do I smell?” He asked and I chuckled and I took a sniff at him and I shake my head**

**“Like a hot pile of garbage.” I confirm and he chuckled**

**“Oh! Okay.” He says and he pressed his cheek against mine and I grimaced of how disgusting it was**

**“Ugh! Gross.” I complain**

**“You love it.” Renjun says and I snicker, well can’t really compete with that.**

**Renjun pulled himself closer to me, to the point where he had his chin on my shoulder, and I saw all the girls were staring at him. Oh boy, this is awkward.**

**“Every girl in this room is staring at you right now.” I whisper to him**

**“Maybe they’re staring at you. Maybe they’re jealous.” Renjun told me and I shake my head**

**“They’re not.” I say to him**

**“Like I said, maybe they’re jealous of you.” He told me and I sighed**

**“I’m . . . just a girl. Not a threat.” I say to him, and he looked over at me**

**“Oh, Haven.” He whispered as he moved a strand of my hair behind my ear -- where the hell is this going? “I think they should be terrified of you.” He told me and he pressed his lips against mine, and I was pretty shocked about it but I kissed him back, and when he pulled back, I had a smile on my face -- well didn’t expect that.**

**“Hey! This is a family event.” A guy that goes by the name of Seth says -- oh boy here we go.**

**“Sorry.” Renjun laughed but Seth wasn’t having it “Sorry!” Renjun exclaimed, and he took ahold of my hand, and we started to walk off**

**“Remember next time there’s kids around.” Seth told him and Renjun scoffed**

**“Yeah, like you’re setting such a great example.” Renjun told him**

**“Oh, just what this town needs. Another loud-mouthed slut.” Seth says, and I widened my eyes, and felt this epitome of rage just fuse up**

**“What the fuck did you just say?” I ask him as I began to walk back over to him, but Renjun pulled me back**

**“Haven! Haven, don’t!” Renjun told me**

**“Hey!” I heard my dad’s voice, and he pushed Seth back “Get the hell outta here.” Dad told him**

**“Get your hands off me.” Seth told my dad**

**“Hey!” I heard Donghyuck yell and he ran over to the scene with his husband Mark, “Enough.” Donghyuck told my dad as he pushed him back a little**

**“Come on, you. Let’s go for a walk.” Donghyuck told Seth**

**“What about them?” Seth asked**

**“You worry about yourself.” Donghyuck told him as him and Mark began to lead Seth out**

**“Let’s get you some fresh air.” Mark says to him and my dad looked over at me**

**“You alright, kiddo? --” Dad asked but I just wasn’t in the mood**

**“What is wrong with you?” I ask him**

**“He had no right --” He starts but I cut him off**

**“And you do?” I ask him “I don’t need your fucking help, Dad.” I snap and Dad side eyed the people who were watching this and he sighed**

**“Right.” Dad says and he walked off and I sighed**

**“Fuck.” I whisper**

**✞✞✞**

**I walk up to my dad’s house, and I see he was on the porch, playing his guitar, and I sighed softly, fuck I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to talk to him after what just happened.**

**Once he saw me, he stopped strumming the guitar, and he looked at me**

**“Hey.” He greeted and I walked over to the railing of the porch, and I leaned against it and he walked over to me, and I saw he had a cup in his hands**

**“What are you drinking?” I ask him**

**“Coffee.” He replied. I remember, my dad would just be so insane about coffee, when we were back in somewhere in Boston. He would talk about it non stop when we were walking.**

**“Where’d you get that?” I ask him**

**“Uh, those people who came through last week.” He says and I nodded**

**“Oh.” I say**

**“A little embarrassed as to what I had to trade to get it, but . . . it’s not bad.” He says as he took a sip from his cup**

**“I had Seth under control.” I tell him**

**“Yeah, I know.” Dad told me “You’re all grown up.” He continued**

**“And you need to stop harassing Arden about my patrols.” I told him and he nodded**

**“Okay.” He whispered and I sighed**

**“Renjun. Is he your boyfriend?” He asked me**

**“No!” I denied and I chuckled slightly**

**“No. He -- That was just one kiss. It doesn’t mean anything. He just . . . I don’t know why he did that.” I continued**

**“But, you do like him.” Dad told me and I sighed**

**“I’m so stupid.” I whisper**

**“Look, I have no idea what that boy’s intentions are, but . . . I do know that he would be lucky to have you.” Dad told me and I shake my head**

**“You’re such an asshole!” I exclaimed and he looked over at me**

**“I’m not trying to --” He started but I cut him off**

**“I was supposed to die in that hospital. My life would’ve fucking mattered. But you took that from me.” I snapped on the verge of tears**

**“If somehow the Lord gave me a second chance at that moment . . . I would do it all over again.” He told me and I sighed softly**

**“Yeah . . .” I whispered “I just . . . I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that.” I tell him and I sighed**

**“But I would like to try.” I say**

**“I’d like that.” Dad whispers, what sounded like he could be on the verge of tears himself**

**“Okay. I’ll see you around.” I say to him**

**“Yep.” Dad says and cleared his throat and I walked off from his porch, and I sighed shakily -- well that’s something.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**WOOHOOO I’m so excited to start this story, because it’s gonna be based off my favorite game The Last Of Us, but the second part, so SPOILERS!!!**

**Also a lot of people hate the game for what happened, and guess what I don’t give a fuck, you people that hate on the game, hate just to hate, and it’s pretty goddamn annoying.**

**So this story will involve, HEAVY ANGST, LIGHT FLUFF, LIGHT HUMOR, SOME MURDER, DEATH, PTSD, AND A LOT OF REALLY BRUTAL SHIT!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
